Secret Life of Gasper and Issei
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is the story of a Life of young vampire and his senior. This is the life of Gasper and Issei becoming lovers as they explore their new relationship while keeping it hidden from everyone. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWARNINGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX There is going to be lots of Yaoi Lemons. i want everyone who reads to be mindful of that fact. thank you.


Secret Life of Gasper and Issei

Pre-notes: In case no one read the summary warning this is a real Yaoi lemon of Issei and Gasper. Me and Bamafelix talked about this and felt that even among those who are Yaoi fanatics that there is a lack of Gasper Yaoi based fanfics and Lemons so I will break the ice on that and see how this goes.

It was a bit of a boring day in the Hyoudou mansion. Issei was walking about minding his own business. All the girls had plans all over the place leaving Issei alone as Gasper came for a visit. In his girls Kuoh uniform.

"Oh man. At this rate he's gonna be living like a girl for the rest of his life." Issei mumbled as he looked as junior. "Albeit a very cute one...No no no. Get it out of your head Issei." Issei scolded himself at a thought which made even he think himself a creep. Lately, he's been feeling frustrated...sexually. He always seemed to lose out on chances to make any "sexy time" take place.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Gasper asked, making him realize that his (unfortunately) male kouhai was still right next to him.

"Yeah...I'm just a little under the weather." He lied, his eyes once again being drawn Gasper's feminine figure dressed in a girls uniform. Those black long socks looked so smooth on him. Fitting. Issei realized how awkward he was making himself feel, so he tried to wave off his awkward silence by coughing into his fist. "Ahem. Anyway...er...where's Kiba?"

"Kiba-senpai was called out by one of his clients." Gasper answered immediately. Issei cursed mentally to himself. Gasper's feminine voice wasn't helping his frustration. A boy his age should at least have a masculine voice. If there was a single thing masculine about Gasper, Issei wouldn't be bothered, but he could not find a single difference between Gasper and a girl. The only way Issei would ever be able to definitively tell that Gasper was a boy would be if he took of Gasper's panties and...

Issei resisted the urge to hit himself in the head until those weird images got out of his head. The thought of Gasper's panties was only making it worse. He questioned why Gasper couldn't, at the very least, wear normal guy's underwear. He knew Gasper wore panties for a fact. He saw them once before. He had the image stuck in his head...not in a bad way either.

"You know I think I need to use the bathroom." Issei uttered suddenly, getting more and more flustered by his own thoughts. He started walking away, pausing when he realized that Gasper had followed. "Why are you following me?"

"Well the game systems are up on the third floor." Gasper explained happily as they got in the elevator. Due to the ever-increasing size of the Hyoudou Household, they just had to get an elevator for those lacking stamina like Asia (mainly Asia really). Unbeknownst to Issei, Gasper really liked hanging around him. Although, albeit secretly, he did wish Issei would like him like he does the girls. It was a silly wish, Gasper admitted to himself, but one he wish would happen someday. Issei was the one who helped him overcome his fear of his own power. His feelings started as normal camaraderie, but he slowly realized his desire the more time he spent around Issei, recognizing his slight jealousy when Issei was with the other girls.

The two Gremory servants stepped into the elevator and pressed the up button. There was the sound of a small bell before the elevator began its ascent. They sat in mutual silence, feeling awkward for various reasons... then they the elevator jerked slightly, shaking the two occupants within slightly.

"I guess we need to have some maintenance done on this thing." Issei told Gasper, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. It's like a cliché. Elevator makes a slight shaking before breaking down entirely, both of its occupants being stuck in the elevator could happen." Gasper joked as they both laughed at how funny and awkward that would be if it happened. However, fate proved to be one ironic bastard. There was a sudden screeching sound as the elevator slowed to a complete stop, the lights going on and off. There was one final jerk from the elevator, more powerful than the first, knocking both elevator occupants to the ground. Then the red emergency lights came on.

"Oh, what the hell man!?" Issei complained, partially freaked out by their current predicament and just as freaked out by the fact it appeared that Gasper may or may not have been psychic.

"Why don't we just teleport out of here?" Gasper asked, Issei trying to draw a magic circle like the ones Rias and Akeno draw for teleportation to make it work, but nothing happened. Apparently this elevator was made to be extremely secure to where magic can't be used in the event they trap an enemy in here. Thus, the doors were magically enhanced.

"Man. Leave it Rias family to go all out when they remodeled my house." Issei sighed, starting to see and experience the one drawback.

"So what now?" Gasper asked.

"Well my phone is in my room charging, and we can't use magic. I guess we gotta wait till someone comes home and realizes the elevator is busted." He sat down, sighing to himself. The only thing he could take comfort it in during this awkward situation was that the walls were lined with such soft velvet fabric, so he wasn't just hitting his head against metal wall. But it was somewhat unsettling, being in a box with red velvet walls with a red light turning the white floor the same color. It felt like he was in a red box. He had to close his eyes several times or block the light with his arm to avoid having his vision turn permanently red.

With such conditions, Issei waited, the only other upside being that the space wasn't so cramped that he was pressed up against Gasper...At least, he thought it was an upside.

It only took half an hour of being cramped in that box that Issei noticed the AC had also shut down, causing Issei to slowly begin to sweat like a pig..

"Haaa, it's so hot in here." Gasper complained, sighing from the heat as he unbuttoned several of the buttons of the uniform. Issei watched with oddly attentive eyes as Gasper's sweat dripped from his chin, rolled down his neck, and slid down his chest. Issei gulped, deeply bothered by how he was getting aroused by this display, knowing full well that Gasper was a boy.

'Goddamn it. I'm starting to get a hard-on by looking at him-No! It's just the heat! Gotta get it all out of my head!' Issei thought to himself. Then he saw Gasper trying to fan himself with his skirt and the lace panties he was wearing weren't helping him. "Oh man. I guess there's no choice." He then put his short sleeved uniform over his pants.

"Senpai?" Gasper stared at Issei, confused by the strange gesture.

"Uhhh, it's pretty hot?" He told him, glad for once for the red light hiding his blush. Gasper accepted that answer easily and continued to fan himself, completely opening his skirt. Even though Gasper was a boy, everything about him was just so feminine. Issei quietly unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood with the utmost subtlety. He had so much build-up that he was almost full-on erect. He kept looking at Gasper's smooth, slender, girl-like legs and starting stroking his shaft, keeping his breathing as normal as he could. Issei was building up a bit more.

As weird as it was, Gasper's soft yet audible breaths gave an oddly erotic sound...like he was a girl doing something naughty. Issei cursed himself for those thoughts, having gotten harder at the thought of Gasper being fucked. Then he got even harder at the thought of HIM being the one who was fucking Gasper. Issei moaned a bit. Issei felt his heart jump when he realized Gasper heard him, the younger boy noting a slight bump under Issei's coat.

"Issei-senpai, there's something there." Gasper noted, but Issei couldn't bring himself to stop since he was so close to releasing his load. If anything, the thought of his female-looking Kouhai watching him ejaculate only pushed him further, Issei rubbing his shaft even faster than before, needing to try even more desperately to hide his aroused breathing.

"It's nothing. Don't come over here." Issei warned, panicked yet still very much aroused. But Gasper kept getting closer. Issei wanted to stop, but there was already the sharp explosion of pleasure in his rod. Gasper, curious, removed Issei's jacket from Issei's lap. It was this combination of events that led to Issei groaning in pleasure as his semen exploded from the tip of his dick, splashing Gasper's face.

"Ahh!" Gasper squealed in surprise. He then touches the semen on his face. "Senpai...this is..." What stunned him was not the sheer amount, but how sticky and oddly nice-smelling it was to him.

"Umm well I..." Issei had no excuse here. He just jerked off to his Kouhai. His male yet still unbelievably hot kouhai...The worst part of how this situation appeared was that he was still fully erect. With no porn or any of the girls around, there was no way Gasper didn't realize that Issei was jerking off to him. What Issei didn't expect was Gasper's "sense of responsibility". "G-Gasper?"

"Senpai...It's my fault you got like this, right? So the least I can do is this." Gasper tried to hide his smile as he began to stroke Issei, bending over to lick some left over cum on the tip of Issei's manhood. "Senpai." Gasper moaned erotically as he started taking Issei inside his mouth. "Ahhhmmmmppphhh." Gasper's moans only increased in volume as he bobbed his head up and down, taking the full length of his Senpai's manhood into his mouth.

"Gasper...you can't...ahhhh..." Issei felt Gasper's warm mouth and tongue as he sucked him off. Issei wanted to fight him off but Gasper had a natural sucking technique. Maybe it was because he was a Vampire... but regardless it felt amazing for Issei. He looked at Gaspers eyes, the female-looking kouhai truly giving it his all. With the way his uniform was falling off, he looked like an innocent girl stripping off her uniform for a boy she was going to sleep with. Issei, closed his eyes, breathing deeply, placing his hands on the sides of Gasper's head, pushing and pulling in sync with Gasper's own movements to make him go faster.

"MMMPPPHHH!?" Gasper moaned and groaned, feeling even more aroused as he began taking Issei even deeper into his throat, still getting more aroused even when it became harder to breathe.

"Ahh! Hah! Oh God! Gasper! I'm gonna cum!" Issei moaned out, shoving in as deeply as possible as he forced his second load down Gasper's throat. Gasper choked a bit, letting Issei's cum spill out of his mouth and onto the floor. Gasper coughed, finally regaining his ability to breathe. "Sorry about that." Ise apologized. Then he noticed how cute Gasper looked. Issei felt himself get hard again. He got up and walked up to Gasper.

"Senpai..." Gasper looked adorably confused. Then it became shock and, soon afterwards, acceptance as Issei grabbed Gasper's head again and shoved his dick back into Gasper's mouth. Despite being somewhat forced, Gasper started moaning from arousal again. Issei shoved all of his dick down Gasper's throat, shoving as far as humanly possible. It was so deep that Gasper had to grip Issei's backside to steady himself. Issei was thrusting hard and deep into his throat, increasing in strength and speed with each passing second. The only sound from Gasper was erotic moaning.

"Hahh ahhh ahh!" Issei was gasping for air, having been so into the pleasure that he had forgotten to keep his breathing even. Gasper shyly reached down to his own sex organ, having become hard himself. He wasn't as big as Issei was, but the obvious bulge in his panties was noticeable enough. Noticing this, Issei pulled his dick out of Gasper's mouth. Gasper let out a sigh of relief, glad for being able to breathe normally again but slightly being disappointed at the lost chance to drink his Senpai's sweet and salty seed. Then he was pushed back into shock as Issei pulled down Gasper's panties.

"Senpai!?" Gasper gasped out as Issei laid him down on the floor. Issei scanned all over Gasper's feminine body, becoming even more aroused at the sight. Issei himself was surprised at the fact he no longer cared that Gasper himself had a dick. In this moment, Issei knew what he wanted. And, however he got it, he WAS going to get it. He stroked his dick once from base to tip, making sure he was ready for this uncertain step. He positioned himself over Gasper's asshole, pressing his tip against the entrance. There was a moment of hesitation before he pushed into it, groaning from how tight it was, making it only halfway before he had to stop because of the tightness. "Gehhhh errrgghhh, Sen...pai..." The mix of Gasper's saliva and his own sweat and seed acted as a lubricant, allowing Issei to easily enter the only hole in Gasper's lower body.

Gasper screamed and moaned, experiencing Issei's gigantic dick inside of his asshole. Issei pushed his entire manhood into Gasper, letting out an almost scream-like moan as the entirety of his cock experienced Gasper's second hole.

"Ahh! Hahh!" Gasper was so tight that Issei almost came as soon as he got his whole dick inside. However, the pleasure was not one-sided, Gasper having also started to feel pleasure from what he was surprised to have for his first time. It was still painful, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't feel anything good from being fucked anally.

"Ahh! HAH! OH! Senpai! You're too big! HAH AHH! UGGGHH!" After a few minutes, even the pain itself became pleasure. Feeling Issei go in and out of him elicited even louder and more erotic moans from Gasper, the younger of the two being so aroused that he failed to control the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. "Senpai!" Gasper didn't know what drove him to do it, but he immediately sat up, pressing his lips against his Senpai's. Issei was caught off guard. Anyone would. Hours ago, he never would have even considered the thought that he would ever kiss a guy, yet here he was.

And he was enjoying it. Giving into it. He needed to let out his pent up lust and Gasper felt too good to stop now. Both only became more aroused as the junior's hole kept making suction like noises and slapping noises with every thrust Issei made inside of him, Issei's thighs and balls slapping against against Gasper's butt. Issei spread his legs more as he thrusted faster and faster, harder and harder.

Gasper's eyes went wide, going mad from the increased intensity of the pleasure he was receiving. "Senpai! I'm gonna break! Senpai!" Even if it was getting even rougher Gasper was enjoying it. Issei, filled with even greater lust, picked Gasper up from the ground and pushed him to the wall, his feminine ass facing Issei. Then Issei shoved his dick back into Gasper's asshole, fucking him with reckless abandon. Gasper kept his hands on the wall, moaning as Issei slid his right hand onto his chest, starting to pinch the Vampire's nipples while using his left hand to stroke Gasper's dick, thrusting even harder and deeper into Gasper.

"Gasper! Gasper!" Issei whined and moaned out. He turned his Kouhai's face towards him and kissed him passionately, inserting his tongue into Gasper's mouth.

"Shenpai..." Gasper moaned back, their tongues battling for dominance. Issei got faster and harder, feeling that oh-so familiar pleasurable pressure building up inside of his shaft. "Shenpai...Shenpai!" Gasper could feel it coming, rising up inside of him. He was about to climax.

"Ahhh, Gasper!" Issei shoved his dick deep inside, releasing his cum in Gaspers asshole.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Gasper screamed, his hips jerking forward as he shot his own load onto the wall in front of him. "Senpai..." Gasper started feeling weak in the legs. As if perfectly timed the elevator started working again. Issei and Gasper quickly moved to clean up their juices, erasing all traces that anything happened in the elevator, putting in the added measure of spraying air freshener to erase the smell of sweat and arousal. Once that task was complete, they took off their clothes and put them in the washer. With all physical traces done away with from their clothes and the elevator, the two went to the bath together. They were both guys and it was a bath, so, on paper, there was no issue, but...

But since they were still alone, Gasper had ample time and opportunity to receive more of Issei's lust, his moans mixing with Issei's, being the only sound in the washroom. "Ahh hahh! Ahh! OHHH! Senpai!" He moaned more erotically as both were were fully naked. Even in that state, Issei was not bothered.

Gasper was still so feminine even with the obvious evidence of his true gender dangling right in front of him. They were in a position where Gasper was in a reverse seated position on Issei, Gasper's left arm over Issei's neck so he could kiss him while his right hand was stroking himself, feeling pleasure on both sides from his dick being jerked off while Issei fucked him mercilessly. Both let out even more lewd noises, making out, their tongues exploring each others' mouths. They couldn't get enough of each other. As much as Gasper would have separated for air, Issei wouldn't let him as he kept kissing him, stopping once. "Ohh, senpai! It feels so good! Don't stop!" Gasper moaned, feeling no shame about how lewd his expression looked.

He didn't care about how lewd he looked. He didn't care that both he and his Senpai were both boys. He only felt bliss, becoming one with his precious Senpai.

"Hah! Ahh Gasper you're still so tight around me." Issei groaned, pumping his dick harder. He then had them lay on their sides while Issei kept thrusting from behind while keeping Gasper's right leg up in the air.

"Hahh! Ahh! AGHH OOOHHH! I can't hold on!" Gasper panted to Issei. He couldn't help it. He was feeling like he was going to break from all of Issei's thrusts. After a few minutes, their position changed with Gasper being pushed onto his knees, Issei grabbing his arms and thrusting harder and deeper into him from behind. "AHH AHHH HAHH AHH HAHHH!" Gasper couldn't suppress his loud moans as he began to go crazy, his mind fading to white as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Hahh! Gasper I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum inside again!" Issei warned, coming close to climax once more.

"Shoot it all inside...Inside! Senpai!" Gasper screamed out in ecstasy as Issei gave one final thrust, forcing his dick as deep as possible and releasing his burning hot sperm inside Gasper, Gasper cumming simultaneously, shooting his load onto the floor. The both of them fell to the floor of the washroom, breathing heavily as Issei finally pulled out, all of his sperm flowing out of Gasper's widened hole. "Hah...ha...it felt...so good...Senpai..." Gasper mumbled. Issei couldn't deny it either. It felt good, amazing even, for him. Even though it was over, his instincts once again took over, causing him to kiss Gasper.

It felt like he was kissing Rias, experiencing the shame explosive pleasure.

But, in some ways, that was a mistake.

"Uhhh Gasper..." Issei pointed to his erection again.

"No way, again!?" Gasper exclaimed in shock, tired and unsure if he could take anymore. Issei didn't wait and went ahead and went through it with him again. After an hour, they finally emptied all lust from their systems, finally bathing for real and being able to clean all evidence of lewd behavior from their bodies.

They sat down in the third floor's game room, deciding to play some video games to pass the time until the others returned. Despite everything that had happened only minutes ago, they felt horribly calm, at ease. Even when Gasper sat in Issei's lap, acting nervously as if testing something, there was no real awkwardness. They just sat there, playing videogames until they heard a familiar voice.

"We're back!" It was Rias who yelled, announcing their return. Issei and Gasper immediately rushed downstairs, trying to keep from seeming suspicious, and welcomed everyone home.

"Welcome back!" Gasper greeted with an unusually large smile.

"Oh Gasper, did you keep Issei Company?" Rias asked, somewhat perplexed by how calm and out-going her adorable Bishop was acting. He was usually either a nervous wreck, hiding behind someone else, or sitting in his box whenever he even came near the entrance to the house which was connected to the outside.

"Oh...yes." Gasper replied with a moment's hesitation. "But we ended up stuck in the elevator for awhile." It wasn't a lie nor was it the whole truth.

"Yeah I think it may need a bit of maintenance." Issei added.

"Hmm, well I'll send word to my father and have them look into it. Till then we should use the stairs." She told everyone. Issei and Gasper sighed in relief since they had just made an even more thorough clean up of the elevator hoping that, for now, that would keep everyone from suspecting anything.

It was a one-time thing. It was an accident. There was nothing going on.

These were all lies Issei knew even he himself would not believe.

He looked off to the side, surprised when Gasper subtly reached out and grasped Issei's hand. Gasper's hand was sweaty, but really soft too.

Gasper looked nervous, but happy, tightening his grip on Issei's hand, not caring who saw.

Issei looked off to the side, uncertain what the future would hold in store. Only one thing was certain:

This was only the beginning for Gasper Vladi and Issei Hyoudou's secret relationship.

To be continued...

Notes:

alright thoughts? I know this is some I never done before now but even I am bothered at how there is never any Gasper Yaoi lemons. How can no one want to do one? I get making a girl for fanfictions but the reality is that Gasper is boy with a lot of feminine traits that should've have even had the most hetero of people wonder about this. So Bamafelix and I both agreed there needs to be one so I started this and I asked him to help and he put in the idea for the elevator and helped by adding in some more details since this is the first time I have done a Yaoi based lemon. So this was a team effort between me and Bamafelix. Also I recommend looking up his story "The Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan". Pretty good story so go check it out if you haven't already. Anyway please read and tell me what you thought? As I have said in my other story of "Naruto's Life Changing Accident" I am working now so my fanfic schedule just too a major shift with only sundays off for sure. Once I know my schedule for sure I'll plan out my fanfic writing time. Thanks for reading and reviewing folks. Remember to thank Bamafelix too okay? lol


End file.
